The present disclosure relates generally to power generation systems. In particular, the present disclosure relates to control systems for power generation systems.
A physics-based software model may be used to model operations of a power generation system (e.g., a gas turbine). A control system for the power generation system may use outputs of the model, including parameters that are not or cannot be measured, to control the power generation system. During operation of the control system, the control system may adjust certain correction factors of the model to match live measurements of the power generation system to improve the accuracy of the model. Comparison of model outputs, or measurements, over time may be a way to quantify degradation. However, this method may be influenced by factors or parameters beyond degradation, such as machine-to-machine manufacturing variation in the power generation system, errors in the base model, errors that correspond to ambient and operating conditions, and uncertainty and errors in inputs to the model.